paranormal_witnessfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mothman Curse
The Mothman Curse is the sixth episode of Paranormal Witness season 5. It aired on September 7, 2016. Profile Subject Names: Jeff and Krystle Subject Location: Point Pleasant, West Virginia, Paranormal Experience: Reawaken the legendary Mothman Plot Jeff and Krystle loved to take day trips and discover new places … places like Point Pleasant, West Virginia. The shop across the street from their hotel had several newspaper clippings on display about the infamous Silver Bridge collapse in 1967 … and its possible link to a winged entity known as the Mothman, which many have come to believe as a harbinger of doom or Angel of Death. The Mothman was allegedly first seen in one of the long abandoned WWII munitions bunkers at a local nature preserve; intrigued, Jeff and Krystle make the trek. When they enter the bunker, Jeff decides to try some recordings, as the shop owner had told them that people have captured strange voices inside … especially when they ask questions. "Is anyone there? What's your name?" Jeff asks, seemingly getting no response. Krystle gets an uneasy feeling and wants to leave; as they exit, is that the sound of … wings flapping, coming from somewhere in the darkness? Back in the car, Jeff and Krystle play back the recording … and this time hear in a deep, raspy voice: "I am here." Jeff and Krystle are more than happy to return to their Maryland home, a good four hours away from Point Pleasant … although that's where things really start getting creepy. Krystle gets repeated phone calls from a blocked caller, which result in either silence or strange chirping noises on the other end. Strange claw-like handprints appear on the bathroom wall, made of ash and soot. Jeff and Krystle listen to the recording they made in the bunker again, terrified of what they might have unleashed. One night, Jeff was driving home from work late at night on an isolated woodland road and his truck just went dead. At the same time, Krystle received another call from her blocked caller, this time greeting her with garbled, raspy voices. After a few minutes, Jeff's truck started up again, and a few miles down the road he came across what looked like a hitchhiker wearing a long dark robe. As Jeff's headlights illuminated the figure, it scurried into the woods with animal-like speed and fury. Jeff and Krystle's home becomes ever more the house of horrors as Jeff wakes up in the middle of the night to the sight of a dark figure moving back and forth along the window. Later, the kitchen cabinet opens by itself and a glass falls of its own accord, shattering on the floor. The most bizarre incident had all of their spoons and forks flying from the drawer of their own accord, bent and warped by an unseen force. After doing some Internet research and reading several eyewitness accounts of Mothman sightings, Jeff and Krystle return to the bunker to confront the entity at the source. Krystle is too frightened to go past the main entrance, so Jeff ventures into the darkness alone, shouting "What do you want from us? Leave us alone!" Suddenly, Jeff is lifted into the air by an unseen force and slammed into the wall. "Run!" he screams at Krystle, and they race through the nature preserve, jump in their truck and burn rubber back to Maryland. The next night, Krystle is waiting for Jeff to return from work and decides to take a shower. She sees what she thinks is Jeff's hand pressed against the shower curtain, though her playful inquiries get no response. When Krystle pulls aside the curtain to investigate, she finds another claw-like handprint, this time on the bathroom mirror. Jeff gets quite a scare as he's driving home when a winged figure suddenly drops from the sky and lands on the road a few feet in front of his truck. The figure then rushed the truck, jumped on the hood and flew off into the night sky. The last straw was Krystle getting one final phone call from her blocked caller, in which the raspy voice said, "I'm going to eat your light." Krystle retreated to the bathroom, where globs of goopy sap-like gunk started hitting the mirror, the walls and finally Krystle herself. Where was this stuff coming from? Krystle and Jeff run from the house; when they go back in, the disgusting substance is everywhere, oozing down the walls and covering the floor. Outcome Jeff and Krystle moved out, hopefully leaving whatever was taunting them behind. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes